


Stray Kids One-Shots (Requests open)

by GalaxyDragon02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon02/pseuds/GalaxyDragon02
Summary: It's what the title says. But like I need requests. I'll add tags when I know what people requested





	Stray Kids One-Shots (Requests open)

Ok so the thing is I'm having kinda a writer's block with my current main work thingy. And I hope I'll get over it with writing one-shots. You can request basically anything except character death and I'll try my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: @GalaxyDragon02


End file.
